A new beginning
by animelvr93
Summary: The band misses craig.Someone unexpected shows up. Manny loves craig but does craig love her?
1. Chapter 1

Title: A new beginning

Chapter title: Lost memories

Rating: T

Summary: Craig has gone to get his fame. The band misses him (also manny), although they go on with their lives.

Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi. If I did, Sean would still be there!

"**Why do you think he didn't call?", asked manny. They were at the dot getting something to eat. "Emma?" "Emma?" "Oh, I'm sorry what is it?", Emma asked. "I said why do you think Craig didn't call me?", said manny. "He's probably just busy with work", said Emma shrugging her shoulders. **

**Manny watched Emma's eyes light up. She watched peter from the corner of her eye, not turning to face him. "Ugh, well I have homework to do, bye Emma", said manny. As soon as she got home she called Craig. "Craig?", she said excitedly. **

"**Manny?", he said. " I just wanted to tell you that...", he cut manny off.**

"**Manny, I can't talk very long", Craig said. "Ok", she said almost whispering. "I don't get very good service up here. Now...can...hear...me?", he said. "Craig?", she called. "Craig?" Nothing. And then came the silence nothing just silence. **

**Emma was coming up the driveway. "You're back so early?", manny asked confused. "Yeah, Peter's grounded he snuck out and look there's a storm coming.", said Emma. Manny looked out the window. It was pitch black outside but it was only 3 p.m. "my mom and snake while be out late tonight but watch yourself alright there's a severe thunderstorm warning. Alright?", Emma said. Manny didn't answer, she watched the trees shake they seemed to be telling her something.**

"**Hello?", asked Ellie as she picked up the phone. "Ellie, its C-Craig", he said. "Oh, hi Craig how are you?", she asked. "I'm fine just busy with work", he said. They talked for at least an hour or maybe more. She would have to tell her friends about this. "He called you last night!", said Marco. **

"**Why didn't you tell us?", asked Jimmy. "I had to study", said Ellie quickly. "You talked to Craig?", asked manny. "Yeah" "Bad connection, huh? What did he say about me?", manny said. " He said he hopes you let his fame go where it well take him", said ellie. Craig had said _nothing _about manny but she wasn't going to be the one to tell her that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter title: Lost

The next day….

"And he keeps cutting me off right in the middle of our conversations!", Manny whined. "uh-huh", Emma said as she flipped the pages of her magazine. The doorbell rang. " Well, there's peter that's my date. Bye!", said Emma. "Y-you mean your going to leave me here alone?", Manny asked. "Yeah, my parents will be home in about 5-6 hours", said Emma looking at the mirror again. The door slammed then there was silence.

**Then the phone rang. She jumped. She had been watching a murder mystery on TV. She slowly picked up the phone. "H-hello?", she said. "Hi…Manny…it…Craig", said Craig. "Craig?" **

**Not again. "Craig?", she asked desperately waiting for an answer. Silence once again. She walked outside toward the old train tracks. They weren't used anymore. She thought she heard a train whistle but she knew she was hearing things. She heard a beautiful voice.**

**A person was singing. "You have a beautiful voice", she said. The singing stopped as she started to walk across the tracks. The gates started to close. She froze in the way the train was coming. It was coming fast but kept blowing its whistle. "You Idiot!", yelled a voice and pushed her out of the way. **

"**Uhh…", said Manny. The pain in her head was unbearable. As her vision cleared she saw Ellie. "E-Ellie?", she said. "You Idiot! You scared the hell out of me when you walked onto the tracks when a train was coming!", Ellie yelled. "I did?", she said. "I… wait why did you save me? I thought you hated me!", cried Manny. **

"**Because I'm not going to be the witness of a suicide, dummy! And I still hate you!", Ellie yelled a little louder this time. "Then who was singing?", asked Manny still in a daze. "Oh my god, your that stupid? I have to spell it out for you? M-E Me! Understand?", said Ellie. "Y-yeah", Manny said her head still spinning. Manny's head was spinning **_I went on the train tracks without thinking and Ellie had saved me. _**"I just have one more Question, said Manny pausing for a second, how often does Craig call you?" "He try's to call the band at least three times a week", Ellie Responded.**

"**Oh", said Manny. She kicked a trashcan and started to say "That son of a…". Then she noticed Ellie staring at her. "Well, I better get home and thanks for saving me", she said. "Wait, I want to make sure no one knows it never happened I don't want this to end up on the front of the Grapevine", said Ellie. " I promise!', she said. _Oh god, _she thought, _that must of sounded so stupid._**

**Manny was so clumsy around Ellie she almost admired her. She shook the thought from her head she was supposed to _hate_ her not _admire _her. She ran home. Emma was not home yet. Manny felt alone again. She decided to call Craig. She was going to leave him a message he didn't want to hear. **


End file.
